


Fearless

by Chooser



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Backstory, Choking, F/M, First Time, Lore - Freeform, Male POV, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person Limited, haunted hills, old map, viking village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: I’ve had this general idea in my head for so long, and it finally materialized for me. Here goes nothing!This is the backstory for these 2 skins: https://fortniteinsider.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/Jaeger-and-Fyra-Fortnite-Skins.jpegWriting/inspiration music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQmHPEnmv4Q





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this general idea in my head for so long, and it finally materialized for me. Here goes nothing! 
> 
> This is the backstory for these 2 skins: https://fortniteinsider.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/Jaeger-and-Fyra-Fortnite-Skins.jpeg 
> 
> Writing/inspiration music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQmHPEnmv4Q

Having barely slept, Jaeger opened his eyes. The room was only lit by one torch on the wall opposite him, and the dark cobblestones of the chamber seemed to smother its light. Jaeger noticed his younger brother Erik was sitting nearby, excitedly bouncing up and down.

“Today’s the day!” the little boy whispered. “You’re getting married!”

As if he could ever forget. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the thoughts that had been tumbling around in his head all night coming to the forefront again. Today was indeed the day…the day he was to be escorted up the bear clan’s mountain where the chieftain would make a peace offering of him. In essence, that’s what it all came down to – clan politics, alliances, protection. The joining of families.

Jaeger’s clan was a small one that lived in the area known by others as Haunted Hills. The name likely stemmed from his clan’s propensity for producing soothsayers and psychics, able to predict the future and speak to the dead. A ways south of Haunted Hills was a tall mountain, on top of which lived the bear clan in the aptly named Viking Village. They were ferocious, highly trained warriors, the only ones who could stand their ground against the reavers who roamed the eastern portion of the island.

At 18 years old, Jaeger was barely ready to begin his soothsayer training, let alone become a husband. But despite his strong lineage, he hadn’t shown much prospect as a seer. Maybe that’s why they were getting rid of him in the first place, he thought. They were finding a use for the useless one.

Erik’s eyes twinkled mischievously before he confided, “She’s very pretty, you know.” He loved showing off that he already possessed the gift of a seer, despite being only 10 years old.

Jaeger’s mysterious, unnamed wife had crossed his mind often. Would she look like the girls he grew up with? Would she act like them? Members of his clan tended to be reclusive and reserved; fear had made them an anxious people. Worry gnawed at his stomach. Would he clam up and get shy when he saw her? Would he disappoint her?

Too many questions, he told himself. He ruffled his little brother’s hair before rising and making his way toward the door. Outside, the sky was just starting to lighten to a dark blue as the sun began its ascent. At this time of day, very few people were awake. He brought a bundle of clean clothes and made his way across town. His village was protected on the eastern side by a large hill, which he’d been told had ruins of a large castle on top of it. From the castle spilled a waterfall where everyone bathed and washed their clothes. He’d heard Viking Village’s waterfall was much larger and, with one wrong step, could be deadly.

Finally he reached the edge of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. After stripping off his sleeping garments, he stepped into the icy water and felt his muscles tense and shiver in response. Focusing on his breathing, he forced himself to relax and step into the wall of water coming from above. One of the elder seers in the clan had predicted this waterfall would dry up and they would have to relocate, creating a new settlement on a cliff by the sea. Jaeger shrugged, not able to confirm or refute the claim. Thankfully it was still flowing now.

Under the frigid torrent, he thoroughly scrubbed every inch of himself. If ever there was an occasion to be clean, this was absolutely it. His hands scoured through his shoulder-length hair and all over his lean body, again noticing with a sigh that he had grown in height far faster than he could fill out. With the waterfall drowning out any outside noise or distractions, his mind started to wander. Certain things would be expected of the new couple tonight. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was. Having never been with a woman, he didn’t know what to expect. It wasn’t a subject ever spoken about among his clan. He’d often found girls peeking at him in the waterfall, their faces blood red when he noticed them, so he hoped that was a good sign. Snapping out of his tangential thoughts, he emerged dripping from the water, dried himself off before getting dressed, and walked back into town.

The entire rest of the morning was a whirlwind of activity and packing and farewells. The whole clan came out to see him off. He wasn’t disliked in the town by any means; he just didn’t have the gift that many others did, which made him somewhat of an outsider. He grasped his father’s thick forearm and gave him a firm handshake. His father was a large man in stature, both in height and weight, and Jaeger wished he could hurry out of his lanky phase and start looking more like his father, like what he thought a man should look like. His mother’s hair was woven into a traditional, modest braid, and he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them both. Her face was unreadable; it looked like a mixture of joy and sorrow. After all, he was still her son, even if he didn’t have her gifts.

“It is a well-fated match,” she reassured him, squeezing his hands.

When he got to his little brother, he knelt down and gave Erik a giant hug.

“Will I see you again?” Erik asked.

Jaeger smiled. “You tell me.”

Erik’s eyes suddenly welled with tears and he again buried his face in Jaeger’s shoulder. He held onto his little brother protectively. Erik had been so excited earlier, but now his demeanor had changed completely. Jaeger hoped that was just because the reality was setting in that he was leaving, and not because he shouldn’t leave.

After that, it was time to go. Chieftain Haldor, who was his uncle, was leading the small party of 6 – the two of them plus 4 armed guards. Jaeger gave one last wave to his family, and then faced south and didn’t look back.

~~~

The distance between the two villages was about a full day’s walk. Jaeger and his uncle spoke along the way of Viking Village, the good and bad historical interactions between the two clans, and how drastically this union would improve relations between them. Haldor clapped Jaeger on the back to encourage him, but it felt like nothing could take away his worry. He didn’t want to let anyone down.

As they neared Viking Village, they craned their necks upward. Through the haze clinging to the mountain top they saw a man cloaked in furs standing near the cliff. When the man noticed the small party walking toward the mountain path, he blew a loud horn to signal to the whole village that their guests were arriving. The 6 of them heard the rumble of doors and footsteps– it sounded like they were gathering together to welcome them.

The sun was setting in a beautiful orange-pink sky by the time they walked up the trail to the top of the mountain. His uncle led them into the huge wooden hall. The hall was enormous – Jaeger looked up and saw three levels of rooms and landings. A tall woman covered with scars was standing by a large central fire, with what seemed like the entire rest of the clan standing around her.

“Welcome, Jaeger of Haunted Hills.” Her voice rang loud and perfectly clear, and everyone else was completely silent.

Just as he was instructed earlier, he gave a slight bow and said nothing in response.

She turned to his uncle and said, “Well met, chieftain Haldor.”

“Well met, chieftess Brenna.”

“What is your purpose in coming to Viking Village?” she asked, more for the benefit of her clan than herself. Jaeger noticed the curious stares directed at his small group.

“In order to forge an unbreakable alliance between us, I’ve brought my nephew to wed your eldest daughter Fyra, future chieftess of the bear clan.”

Brenna smiled, her shiny scars stretching over her cheeks. Those who hadn’t been informed of the event beforehand were chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

“Very well.”

Brenna turned and looked over her shoulder, and a young woman stepped forward. Despite her small stature, Fyra commanded the attention of everyone in the room, Jaeger included. He could tell by her physique that she was a warrior, bronzed and toned by hours of grueling training. Her chin-length black hair was streaked with blue. In contrast to her mother who wore a plain, modest dress, Fyra had on pelts and furs, presumably of animals she had hunted herself. Jaeger noticed her bright blue eyes assessing him boldly, raking over his entire body. His face flushed red and, without a visible reaction, she turned her gaze away.

Brenna held her arms open wide. “Let us begin!”

~~~

Once everyone was seated at the tables set out in the hall, the wedding officially began. The ceremony was a very long one, but Jaeger didn’t mind – he was curious about their traditions and how they differed from those of his family. He wanted to learn as much as he could.

First, chieftess Brenna took the young couple around and introduced them to every family. Fyra smiled at them all since she already knew them, and they seemed to quickly warm up to Jaeger as well. But try as he might, he couldn’t retain most of their names. There were just too many of them.

Following the numerous introductions, a huge feast was brought out. Relief swept over Jaeger’s features. He hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he was incredibly hungry. Fyra giggled as she heard Jaeger’s stomach growl loudly. The new couple sat side-by-side, flanked by their leaders, and a seemingly infinite meal was served to the entire clan. Baskets overflowing with apples and blue-capped mushrooms were placed at the center of every table before the meats and drinks were served. Jaeger couldn’t believe how amazing everything tasted, but the one thing he’d have to get accustomed to was the mead. It was so strong it made the spirits they drank back in Haunted Hills seem as weak as water. Jaeger was tearing into a particularly smoky piece of boar when a frail, elderly man slowly rose to his feet.

Fyra leaned toward Jaeger and reminded him in a whisper, “One of our elders. A spiritual guide.”

He nodded and was just happy that she’d spoken to him. The clatter and voices in the hall immediately quieted. The old man spoke at length of the will of the gods, particularly regarding marriage, and briefly touched on the great battlefields and feasts that awaited them after their death. Out of respect, nobody said a word during his sermon and listened attentively. Jaeger tried to take it all in and remember it as best he could – if it was important to his wife, it would be important to him.

Brenna thanked the man for his wisdom, and then stood up from her place to Fyra’s right. Surprising to him, but maybe not to anyone else, the bear clan’s chieftess began to sing an ancient hymn in a low, powerful voice. Her song projected out and filled every corner of the hall. A chill went up his arms at the sound of her, and as the song progressed, he noticed tears springing to Fyra’s eyes. She was watching her mother with silent reverence, and everyone else also seemed completely captivated by her song. Tentatively, Jaeger reached out his hand to hers below the table. Without looking away, Fyra squeezed her fingers around his.

Next, it was announced that the elders would brand both of their palms with a design that, when put together, formed the image of a bear’s head. One hard look from his uncle told Jaeger this was not just part of a ritual; it was a test. By time he came to his senses, an old man was already approaching Fyra. He looked over to her and she was grinning at him as the smoking brand was pressed sharply into her palm. Oh gods, what had he gotten himself into? Fear shivered in his stomach as he watched another man bring a red-hot brand toward him. The air around it sizzled and rippled with heat. It took all he had not to scream as the fiery metal seared his skin. Having stayed silent, he hoped he’d passed their painful test.

They sat back down at their table while a different elder stood near the fire and told another sermon-like story about the gods. Greedily Jaeger knocked back the mead he was given in an effort to dull the pain in his hand. Fyra looked over at him with a small smile and grasped his arm, rubbing her thumb over his skin. He reached over and put his good hand on top of hers. Warmth permeated into him and he was comforted by her touch.

After the final sermon was over, Jaeger and Fyra were made to stand together, hands (sorely) clasped, and repeat vows to each other. At the end, he looked into this beautiful stranger’s eyes and said the words, “I am yours and you are mine.” She smiled brightly and repeated the vow to him.

The men and women sitting in the hall pounded their hands on the tables and shouted out words of celebration and congratulations. Jaeger looked around and noticed some expectant stares among the smiles. Did he miss something? Fyra lightly tugged on his hands to bring his attention back to her.

Barely audible, she whispered, “Kiss me.”

Unsure if the fire suddenly flared hotter or if his cheeks were burning, he leaned down to her and kissed her softly. He felt her smile on his lips as she returned the kiss.

A great roar went up from the hall as they celebrated the union of the two clans. Jaeger caught the gaze of his uncle, who smiled and nodded at him while he clapped. It seemed he’d done well so far.

~~~

In the commotion, Jaeger hadn’t even seen when Fyra’s sisters swept her away and brought her up to one of the second floor rooms. Everyone began clearing out of the towering hall, and a deafening silence was left in their wake. Jaeger gazed up at the thin burlap sheet pulled over the room where he was to meet Fyra. Inside, the torch’s flame flickered, sending erratic shadows across the fabric. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and approached the ladder. Carefully he climbed up to the second level, making sure to avoid bumping into the torch sconce on the wall as he stepped into the room. The scent of cinnamon and cloves was heavy in the air. He looked to his left and his pounding heart immediately jumped into his throat.

Fyra was lounging naked on the bed with one hand behind her head, playing with her hair. Her tanned skin glowed in the firelight and he noticed small patches of dark hair beneath her arms and between her legs. One of her shoulders was covered in brown tattoos and looked like the beginnings of a full sleeve. Clearly she wasn’t hesitant or nervous at all. The look she was giving him made jolts of heat shoot to his groin. He barely managed to keep his knees from buckling.

Without thinking, he quickly stripped off his clothes and approached her. He saw hunger flash in her eyes as she looked over his body. Her gaze stopped between his legs and she bit her lip before looking back up at him.

“Come here,” she said.

He lowered himself to the bed slowly. Lying on her side, she reached out an arm to him. They held each other and he pressed himself to her, so close they could each feel the other’s breath on their skin. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and his breath caught. She was unbelievably beautiful, so much prettier than he’d ever imagined.

Unable to help himself, he leaned down to her and kissed her lips. One of her small but strong hands curled around the back of his neck and pulled him harder against her. Their lips met again and again until her tongue tried to pry into his mouth. He backed away nervously. Dammit, he cursed himself inwardly, Clearly she knows better than you – do what she wants.

“Before we…get too far,” he said, clearing his throat. “Can I ask you one thing?”

She wrapped one of her legs around him, pressing herself against his groin.

“Yes.”

“Did you not feel the brand? It was…excruciating. How were you smiling during that?”

The fresh wound on his palm tingled just thinking about it. She pulled one of his hands to her and put it on her hip, and his fingers stroked her skin absently. He kissed along her shoulder and noticed it was her skin that smelled so nice, like autumn spices. Maybe it was a lotion or oil, a gift from her sisters.

“Without fear, pain has no power.”

He looked at her, waiting for her to explain further. On its own, his hand travelled down her body and squeezed her deliciously round backside.

“That’s the bear clan’s gift, seer’s son. We’re fearless.”

As if to prove her point, she pushed him onto his back and quickly mounted him. Before he could even react, her hand was already on his cock, maneuvering it to be right at her entrance. He shuddered as he felt her wetness on his tip just before he pushed up against a small, sinewy barrier. It was all happening so fast he could hardly keep up.

She steeled herself and bared her teeth before she broke herself on him without even a wince. All at once he was buried in her silky, perfect warmth. He stared at her open-mouthed, in awe of her and of the new sensations he was experiencing. She was so tight around him his head started to swim.

Balancing her weight by putting one of her hands on the center of his chest, she retreated off of him and pushed herself back down. It felt so good that Jaeger groaned long and loud, and Fyra smiled playfully. She continued teasing them both like that for a while until a light shimmer of sweat had formed on their skin.

“Your turn,” she prompted.

He nodded a little too eagerly, trying to figure out how to please her best. He bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed and began pushing his hips up into her. It must have been the right thing to do, because her mouth fell open slightly and she reached back and dug her nails into his thighs.

“Yes,” she breathed as her head fell back. “Yes, Jaeger…yes…”

Hearing her moans and encouraging words boosted his confidence. He continued thrusting into her and noticed his pace started becoming faster. Gods above, it felt so fucking good. Her petite breasts bounced with each of the sharp movements of his hips. Something tightly coiled inside him was threatening to burst and his breathing started becoming uneven.

“Harder,” she ordered.

His head was flooded with an overwhelming passion, a warm buzzing that took over all his thoughts. It felt like his body was made of lead. He could feel her tightening around him, growing even wetter, but that made it harder to concentrate on doing what she asked.

“I…I can’t,” he gasped, his thrusts becoming weaker.

Trying to stay focused was useless – he found himself utterly lost in her. He noticed his legs had begun to tremble. His movements ceased as he tried to take a few huge breaths to clear his head, but they didn’t help.

“You’ll stop when I tell you to stop, not before then,” she snarled, pressing one of her hands hard against his throat, just under his chin.

In response, his eyes rolled back in his head and he came helplessly into her, a few breathy, strangled moans escaping his lips.

His reaction surprised and aroused her so much she found herself following suit. Barely able to breathe, his hands clamped onto her hips with an iron grip, bringing her down so he could be as deep in her as possible. As his warmth continued to fill her, she quivered around him and cried out so loudly he could hear it echo off the mountain. She came on his cock, panting and rocking her hips back and forth. She took her hand from his throat and he quickly gulped in a breath. Even through the haze of his orgasm he couldn’t stop watching her face, which looked both incredibly relaxed and pleasurably strained at the same time. A sense of pride bloomed inside him – why had he ever spent so much time worrying about this?

Suddenly exhausted, she laid down on him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He could feel the fluttering pulse of her heart beating insistently against his own chest. His hands stroked her back and combed through her pretty hair. Very slowly, he started moving inside her again. She moaned on his neck and reached one of her hands into his hair.

Responding in kind, he grabbed her hair and brought her to face his. He kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth, and she shivered and sighed in pleasure. Still completely hard inside her, he rocked his hips up into her, wanting to watch her unravel all over again. Quickly he flipped her onto her back. Her breaths were shaky as she relinquished control to him.

A natural instinct seemed to take over them both. No longer were their actions conscious; they did exactly what felt right. He pounded into her and she held onto him tight, her loud, desperate moans muffled on his shoulder. Suddenly unable to hold off any longer, he again came hard inside her, his growling groans causing Fyra to shudder longingly under him. He felt her depths start to flutter and convulse around him, much stronger this time. Her strong legs squeezed around his hips with such force that he gasped harshly. Their hearts pounded together, a single sound, music to the gods’ ears.

~~~

Later, as they were curled up about to sleep, a cool breeze swept up the coast from the sea and whistled through the wooden hall. The last remaining embers from the torch flared and smoked one last time before finally burning out. She shivered lightly as the wind touched her bare skin. Not wanting to leave her for long, he quickly got up and retrieved his fur cape from where he’d unceremoniously left it on the floor. He shook it out as quietly as he could and returned to wrap her tightly in it. Without opening her eyes, she gave him a sleepy smile and cuddled up closer to him. He’d never felt so content and relaxed before, and his heart felt like it could float right out of his chest. There were no more words to be spoken.

A well-fated match, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Detroit fic, huh? I’m a huge fan of Fortnite and wanted to create my own lore. I purposefully included details about Erik, plus Jaeger’s lack of psychic ability, in case I ever come back to write more about these characters. I certainly have more ideas, it’s just all about getting it written :D
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
